theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Grotta the Fliegel
Grotta is a bossy fliegel who appears in the Sofia the First episode "The Fliegel Has Landed" as the main antagonist. Info Personality Grotta is a mean-spirted and bossy fliegel who's a typical bully as shown when she states "When I'm not happy, nobody's happy." According to Flinch, she's not an understanding person. She's shown to not take criticism well as shown when she tries to zap Flinch after he tells her awsomer isn't a real word. She's also shown to be afraid of the dark. It's shown that the main reason she's mean is because she doesn't know how to be nice. Physical Appearance Fliegels are small and measure up to the size of an average fairy. She has a slender figure, clear golden wings, light periwinkle skin, dark red lips, purple eyes, periwinkle shaded eyelids, and long black hair with red streaks that measures down to the waist. Her signature outfit is a long-sleeved cyan dress and wears a golden belt decorated in purple jewels. She wears black slip-ons and a gold tiara that has fairy wings on the sides, and at the front sparkly insect like antennas that connect to a purple gem. Story in Sofia the First Grotta used to live in the Kingdom of Khaldune until she was chased out for her nasty behavior by an angry mob. She eventually took up residence in the cave under Enchancia Castle with Flinch, who was one of her many victims. She first appears after she steals Gnarlie's cave crystal. She demands that he get her more of she'll turn him into a salamander. He later comes back and tells her he could only get one. She gives him until her candle burns out to get more or "I'm coming for you." Sofia, who heard and saw everything comes back with Cedric. Cedric tries to get rid of her but she turns him into a salamander. After Teenyblurts out about the ceiling crystals, she tells Gnarlie to get her those. Sofia defends Gnarlie so Grotta uses her magic to kidnap her. She then tells Gnarlie she'll let the Princess go if he brings her the ceiling crystals. She is later seen bossing Flinch around to the disaproval of Sofia who angrily asks "Do you have to boss everyone around?" to which Grotta retorts "How else am I supposed to get what I want?" Gnarlie, who has had enough because of what she did to Sofia, comes back with the other trolls who make her free Sofia and undo what she did to Cedric and Flinch. Afterwards, she becomes friends with the trolls and Sofia. On Sora's Team After being saved by the team, Grotta was asked to become a member by Sora, and gave her a light ring. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fashion characters Category:Fairies Category:Creatures Category:Sora's Team Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Adults Category:Magic Users Category:Singing characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Flying characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Former Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Cowards Category:Disney Characters Category:Light Category:Witches Category:Charming (class) Yo-Kai Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Beautiful villains Category:European characters Category:French characters